


Fur Black as the Darkest Night; Eyes Bright as a Flashlight to Your Soul

by astral_dreams



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Worms, Elias gets punched by a child and clawed by a cat, Gen, He has a cat, I JUST WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY OK?, I don't want anyone to die, M/M, This is a dumb idea, also, basically what if the archival crew adopted a kid, but sorta, but there's no evil cults, everybody needs a hug, he's marked but not a full avatar, im doing too much worldbuilding, lets just say noone dies and there's no cults. but still fears, the bastard deserves it, the fears are still there, think like jon and spiders, this title is so dumb, who was also part of the dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_dreams/pseuds/astral_dreams
Summary: The Archival Assisstants Crew adopt children and a cat; Elias gets punched 20 ways to saturn; and everybody only goes kayaking for team building reasons.aka a dumb AU because I want everyone to be alive, but also let's make an incompetent Archivist care for children
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Elias/A Beating, Georgie Barker & Jonathan Sims, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Jonathan Sims & Original Character(s), Jonathan Sims & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood & Original Character(s), Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Jonathan Sims & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Sasha James & Jonathan Sims, Sasha James & Original Characters (s), Sasha James/Tim Stoker, Tim Stoker & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Fur Black as the Darkest Night; Eyes Bright as a Flashlight to Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the description, this is just me having the dumb idea of 'what if there was a cat that was unofficially adopted by the assisstants' and then evolved to include a pair of siblings (partially because i want to write statements for them. but then i realized that i don't want everyone to die, so you get this awkard amalgamation of AUs.
> 
> please imagine that there is significantly less death and rituals in this. like the avatars all have normal jobs (i.e. annabelle is an sfx artist because cobwebs and manipulation of a persons appearance; and jane raises mealworms and stuff). the institue still exists but its not a cult. there is still paranormal, but less death, because i say so.
> 
> also jon and georgie still hang out because i love georgie and jon needs the fucking guidance. also the admiral

It was a Thursday when the cat first showed up. Jon had been dragged out to lunch by Tim and the rest of the assistants _again_ . For some reason, the lot of them think he’s going to warm up to them if they force him into prolonged social interaction. He’s not someone who needs to be socialized, _thank you very much_. All he can do is sign and rub his temples as he downs the 3rd cup of tea he’s ordered himself. 

Thankfully, the outing only lasts half an hour and finally Jon can go back to work without having to think about social pleasantries for _at least_ another day. He’s power walking ahead of them, not wanting to get caught up in their chatter, when he spots something on the stairs leading up to the Institute. It’s a black mass resting on the top step, and it’s not until Jon gets closer that he notices the lump to be a cat of all things. Chalking it up to be another stray, he doesn’t stop and simply continues to walk until he reaches his office.

However, the cat does not go away. Instead, it just keeps manifesting. Jon seems to see it everywhere. In alleys by his house, outside the cafe his assistants drag him to, the few times he still visits Georgie, and outside of the Institute like before. He never does see it inside any of the buildings, it’s polite like that, but he can’t keep chalking it up to coincidence. This cat wants something from him, and Jon can’t decide if this revelation is worth bringing to anyone’s attention. He is a skeptic after all, it would be ridiculous to break his carefully crafted image for a _cat_.

It isn’t until the fourth week of seeing this mystery cat everywhere (but still not approaching it) that Jon decides to tell someone. But who to tell is a harder thing to decide. Tim would instantly make fun of him no doubt, even if he would probably end up helping him Jon does not need the constant teasing, Martin would want to keep the cat in the institute (which is unproductive), and Georgie would probably laugh at him too before helping. Elias is completely out of the question, which leaves Sasha.

Jon likes Sasha. She’s a good worker, especially with computers, is reliable and will tease him marginally less than Tim would. So he calls her into the office the following day for advice.

“Jon? You wanted to talk to me?” Sasha asks as she closes the door behind her. She looks a bit concerned.

“Yes. Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble. I just need some… advice. Now I would normally not even ask for advice in a situation like mine, I would most likely just ignore it, but I feel the need to figure out this one,” Jon starts. “I should probably explain. For the past month now, I’ve been seeing a cat constantly throughout my day. It’s black with a few white spots and I first saw it on the steps leading to the Institute after Tim had dragged me to lunch with you all. Since then it’s been seemingly everywhere I go, in alleyways and such. It obviously wants something from me, but I’m not sure how to approach it.”

Sasha stared at him for a solid minute before responding.

“Sorry ‘bout that. I’m not used to you not being, you know, _a skeptic_. But sure, I’ll help you. I honestly can’t really advise you much besides maybe approaching the cat? If you get it to warm up to you, you could probably figure out what it wants.”

Jon sighed, “Of course. Thank you, Sasha. I’ll update you if anything happens. Just don’t tell Tim or Martin. Tim would laugh me out of the room and Martin would just want to keep it. We have enough distractions as it is.”

“Sure boss, no problem.”

* * *

To Jon’s credit, he does try and approach the cat. After a quick phone call to Georgie, which entails laughter and a lecture in less than half an hour, he’s armed with the knowledge of _how_ to approach a cat and just has to make his move. Which he can do, he’s prepared for it. He’s prepared for a lot of things. What Jon isn’t prepared for is for there to be a kid with the cat.

He had spotted the cat in the alleyway outside his flat, and knowing that it wouldn’t move, went inside to put his things down before interacting with it. When he came back outside and into the alleyway, however, there was a kid there petting the cat. _Of course, there is, it probably belongs to him._ Jon thinks to himself.

The kid is young, maybe 11 or 12, with a head of blonde hair covered up by a beanie. His hoodie and jeans are baggy and dark, but obviously well-loved. When he looks up at Jon, he can see that one of his eyes is covered in an eye patch, with the other a dull blue. At his feet is a metal baseball bat which makes Jon weary, but doesn’t stop him from approaching.

“Is this cat yours?” he asks the kid, unsure of what to say.

“I mean, kinda? I’ve got a name for him and I feed him, but he kinda does his own thing. Why do you care?”

“I’ve been seeing the cat everywhere I go, so I thought it might want something. I was just interested,” Jon says reluctantly.

The kid nods before speaking again, “I’m not surprised at that. Midni over here tends to follow people around when she’s interested. I’m Damien, by the way. If the she’s interested in you, than I am as well.” 

He held his hand out to Jon, who cautiously took it.

“Jon. Would you and… Midni like to come inside? I don’t really want to stay outside all that long, and you seem to know the cat pretty well. Maybe you could help me? If that’s okay with your parents, of course,” Jon offers.

Damien considers it before nodding.

“Sure. My sister probably won’t mind. She knows I can protect myself,” he says, gesturing to the bat, “And my parents wouldn’t care, they’re dead. Now, which apartment is yours?”

Jon stares blankly for a second, before gesturing to his flat’s door as he starts to walk. Damien doesn’t say anything, just grabs his bat and Midni, before following. The two of them are silent until they get inside.

Damien full-on flops down on the sofa, leaving Jon standing in the entryway awkwardly. He looks back at him, before raising his eyebrow as if questioning what he’s going to do next. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Jon asks awkwardly.

“ Sure. I’m not picky, I’ll take anything that’s not water.”

Jon sighs and heads towards the kitchen and fills up two cups. One has water, which he microwaves with a teabag resting in it, and the other holds some soda he has left over from when Tim came over last. That’s what kids like, right?

When his tea is done, he brings both drinks over to the couch, sat down, and passed the soda to Damien. The kid took one sip before placing it on the coffee table and glancing over at Jon.

“So, what do you want to know about Midni?”

**Author's Note:**

> the idea that jon microwaves his tea comes straight from the elias gets bullied series, which is amazing.
> 
> This chapter was honestly more of an introduction, and as i'm writing this rather late, it's only around 1.4 k words. I'll try to make the upcoming chapters bigger, but i don't know what my update schedule will be at all.


End file.
